John Dances
by Zoe Alice Latimer
Summary: Rose and John Smith, a.k.a. the Human Doctor/Handy/10.5, dance at their wedding reception. T because even clean romance is technically an adult theme. One-shot.


A/N: The TARDIS mentioned is a reference to a "Journey's End" deleted scene you can watch on YouTube in which the Doctor gives Rose and 10.5/John a piece of coral to grow their own TARDIS.

The lyrics interspersed are from "Dancing in the Minefields" by Andrew Peterson. I own neither that nor Doctor Who.

* * *

"'_I do' are the two most famous last words,_

_The beginning of the end.  
But to lose your life for another, I've heard, is a good place to begin.  
'Cause the only way to find your life is to lay your own life down,  
And I believe it's an easy price for the life that we have found."_

"Warn me before you twirl me," Rose Tyler Smith pleaded. "I'm out of practice. Don't laugh!"

"The last time you danced with the Doctor was World War Two." John grinned cheekily, pretending he wasn't conscious of Rose's skin beneath his hand. He could feel it through the white silk ribbons lacing up her back.

"That was the first time, too," Rose said. She lifted her eyelashes, a little frown line appearing between her eyebrows. "But you've gotta promise me you'll not… You'll stay."

"Right then. I promise not to leave you before we've danced again." John paused, pulling a face. "Not good enough. Before we've danced at least, oh, a hundred times on a hundred planets." He could almost taste it now. Not very long until the TARDIS grew and he'd get Rose out of this town, this whole world!

"That's not fair," she murmured, leaning away to search his face with her clear, lantern-like eyes.

"What d'you mean? I can tell you're pleased."

"Nothing, John." She shifted her hand from his arm, reached up, and touched his cheek. Her fingers traveled up and down his jaw and traced a lock of the hair that he hadn't been able to flatten even for today. She gave him a trembling smile. "Nothing at all. It's not fair in the best possible way."

"_So when I lose my way, find me.  
When I lose love's chains, bind me.  
At the end of all my faith, to the end of all my days—_

_When I forget my name, remind me."_

"Hold on tight," he said with the manic grin, suddenness in switching gears, and excited tone the Doctor had used so often in the face of danger.

Immediately Rose squared her shoulders, toughening up as if he had challenged her. "Yeah?" she said, her voice sparkling with determination. Rassilon, he loved that.

John knew that when humans first heard the music of the spheres, they would rate the Seven Wonders of Sound. Quite rightly, the TARDIS with the brakes on had made the list (a looong story he'd have to tell Rose soon). But if they could have heard Rose's breathless laughter as he spun her on their wedding day, they would have helplessly named it the Eighth.

Her blonde hair untwisted against the nape of her neck, and he tangled the fingertips of his remarkable hand in it as she met his chest again.

Rose tried to look stern. "That wasn't a proper warning."

"I never took you for a wimp," he said. "Which is why I picked this place, y'know."

Obviously determined not to humor him, she glanced over her shoulder, where her mum watched them sway. After taking the first dance with Rose (blinking away tears the whole time), Pete had left to relieve little Tony's babysitter.

"_There's nothing left to fear,  
So I'll walk with you in the shadow lands  
Till the shadows disappear...  
So in the face of all this chaos, baby,  
I can dance with you."_

"C'mon, don't you want to know why I wanted this place for the reception?" John went on.

"Does it have to do with Alternate World War Two?" Rose asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Sort of. It has to do with the danger and excitement of life together."

"Go on then."

"Three guesses."

"Just tell me!"

"No, you have to guess!" he insisted, squeezing her shoulder. "Use your imagination."

"You're such a little boy," she laughed as they turned. "Um, it's s'posed to remind me of dancing in the TARDIS?"

"Nope." He popped the _p._

"It's the twin of a place where you did something spectacular."  
He grinned. "Sorry, can't take credit for that."

She lifted her chin. "We're dancing in a former minefield."

His one heart skipped a beat. "How did you know?" he demanded, disappointed.

"_So let's go dancing in the minefields;  
Let's go sailing in the storms._

_Oh, let's go dancing in the minefields  
And kicking down the doors."_

"The song helped." She pointed to a stereo. "And I think it's very romantic."

He brightened. "Really, Rose?"

"Why not? It's just like _you _to do it, and I love you."

"Ooh, I like that." He awarded her another cheeky grin. "Rose, I get to spend the rest of my life with you. And more importantly, _you_ get to spend the rest of yours with _me!"_

She arched her eyebrows. "Better and better. What more can you do with a life than live it fantastically with those you love?"

"_Oh, let's go dancing in the minefields  
And sailing in the storms.  
Oh, this is harder than we dreamed,  
But I believe that's what the promise is for.  
That's what the promise is for."_

* * *

A/N: I like reviews better than ice cream, and ice cream is very good.


End file.
